The Wolves of Earthland (Adopted)
by LoneWolf121
Summary: What would Fairy Tail be like if everyone had fur instead of skin and paws instead of hands and feet? What if everyone was a werewolf; what would happen? I can tell you this much, they would be as destructive and they always are, that's for sure. You'll just have to come join Fairy Tail to find out what is in store for the fiercest guild in Fiore. There will be at least some Nalu.
1. Chapter 1: A New Smell

**Hey guys, Frost here with a new story, well actually I am just continuing a story for Falon, Castle and Dragons. Alright so the first two chapters of this story are going to be the first two chapters from the original fanfiction, after that I will continue the story. This will be the first of two updates for today.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail, although that would be cool, I also don't own the idea of this fanfic or the first two chapters that would be Falon. The only thing I own are the ideas after the second chapter and my name, so...ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Narrator_**

The night was always lively in Magnolia Forest. The crickets played their annoying tune, and owls made their constant hoots. And deep in the dense forest was a pack of werewolves, called Fairy Tail. Now, Fairy Tail is no ordinary pack. The werewolves there are always rowdy and very strong. And if I were you, I wouldn't fuck with them. Just saying. (What a great narrator, right.) Alright! Here the story begins...

 ** _Natsu's POV (They are in wolf form.)_**

"Damn patrol. I hate walking around our territory." I complain to my friend/enemy.

"Eh, it's not that bad, Ash- Brains." Gray says with a smirk.

"What'd you call me, Ice Fuck?" I say, baring my teeth.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING." Erza yells from in front of us.

"No!" We say fearfully.

"Good." She says. All of the sudden, an unfamiliar smell comes to my nose.

"Hey Gray, do you smell that?" I ask him.

"So you're finally smelling yourself! Jeez, take a shower for once!" Gray snaps.

"No, not me. Do you smell vanilla and strawberries?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"No. I think you are going crazy." He says with another smirk. I growl and ignore the smell for now.

"Alright, we finished patrolling. You guys can go to your dens for a good nights rest." Erza says with a nod. We nod and transform into humans.

"Alright. Night Erza." Gray says before walking towards his den, which is painted in ice.

"Yeah, night Erza." I say before walking to my den, which is covered in paintings of fire and dragons. Once I reach my bed, I immediately flop on it. My eyes automatically close and I fade away to my dreams.

 ** _In The Morning..._**

As I open my eyes, I notice that I am not in my den, but in a girl's.

"What the..." I mumble. I sit up in the bed and look around. There, on the chair, was a sleeping female girl, maybe 18 or 19. And get this, she smells like vanilla and strawberries! All of the sudden, she starts to stir awake.

"Ah, your awake." She says with a fearful expression.

"Where am I?" I growl.

"You are in my den, werewolf." She says with a small voice.

"Why. Am. I. Here." I say scarily. She shrinks back and whines.

"Because you smelt me." She says.

"Wait, you were the one I smelled?" I ask.

"Yes. You weren't supposed to, though. That's why your friends didn't smell anything." She says. I stare at her before standing up.

"My friend will look for me, you know." I say with a blank expression. She looks away and murmurs something I couldn't catch.

"Look around, friend. I have nothing to lose." She says with a frown.

"What do you mean? You have your pack, right?" I ask.

"No. I am a lone wolf." She says.

"Oh. Well, I suggest finding one." I say. "It's dangerous to be solo."

"I know." She says with a sad smile. She points at the entrance of the den. "Keep going straight. You'll find your pack."

I nod and start to walk before stopping. "You should come with me. They'll accept you."

She shakes her head and stands up. "Come. I'll walk you to the end of you territory."

"Thanks." I say with a grin. She blushes and looks away, mumbling.

 ** _A Few Minutes Later..._**

"Here we are." The girl says.

"Thanks for walking me." I say with a small smile. All of a sudden, three wolves charge out of the bushes.

"Natsu! Get out of the way! She took you!" Erza says with a snarl. The girl transforms into a wolf and starts to run away. "Hey! Get back here!" Erza screams.

"Erza! Stop!" I say as she runs after her.

"No. Natsu, she is Lucy, the golden wolf of the west. She is a lone wolf, and a dangerous one. She needs to go." Erza says with a dark glare.

"Natsu, let's go." Gray says. I nod sadly and transform.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter now on to the second one. R &R, please.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend's Betrayal

**Here is the second update of the day, again this is not my chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail, although that would be cool, I also don't own the idea of this fanfic or the first two chapters that would be Falon. The only thing I own are the ideas after the second chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy:** Golden she-wolf with brown eyes

 **Natsu:** Reddish brown wolf with black eyes

 **Erza:** Dark red she-wolf with gray eyes

 **Gray:** White wolf with dark blue eyes

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy's POV**

Tree branches tug and tangle in my golden fur as I run toward my den, the crimson wolf right on my heels. I jump over a broken tree trunk and break into a sprint, hoping to lose the wolf in the dense trees. As I run faster, I can hear the wolf slow down, trying to find where I was. I smile and keep running farther and farther, until I reach my dim-colored den. I transform back into a human, and quickly pack my pink backpack full of clothes and basic needs. Once I finish, I turn around to find a red haired woman standing at my den's entrance, staring me down as if I was her prey.

"Where do you think you're going?" She says coldly. I set down my filled backpack and cross my arms across my chest.

"Away from here, Erza." I say, looking at her gray eyes directly. Bad idea. She snarls and steps toward me, unsheathing her iron sword.

"No, I will not let you go this time." She exclaims.

"Why are you hunting me over something I didn't even do?" I ask with a sad expression. Erza's cold-filled eyes soften and she sheathes her sword.

"You know I have to. The Council won't let me go a second time. Please Lucy, let me do this, so I don't have to live the rest of my life in a dungeon." Erza pleads.

"So, you'd rather kill your friend so you won't live in a dungeon?" I scoff. She looks at me with saddened eyes, before pulling out her sword again.

"No, I'd rather kill my friend so my family doesn't die. The Council promised that if I killed you, Fairy Tail would continue to flourish." She says. That's when I snapped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'D KILL YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, WHO HAS BEEN WITH YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING, FOR A PACK OF DESTRUCTIVE WOLVES!" I yell. She winces and drops her weapon. All of the sudden, a familiar pink haired male appears behind Erza and grabs her shoulder.

"Calm down, Luce. And Erza, the Council wouldn't kill us like that just because you refuse to kill an innocent woman." Natsu says calmly.

"But they-"

"No. Lucy, I would like you to join Fairy Tail, so you're not lonely out here." Natsu offers. I stare at him before laughing.

"Like they would accept me. The Council has already spread rumors about me, and there isn't a way to erase everyone's memories." I say sadly.

"Then you'll have to earn their trust." Natsu says with a white grin.

* * *

 **Alright well that's it for today, I will try to update as often that I can, so just hold tight. Anyways as always R &R, please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Alpha

**Hey so sorry for not updating this story , but I just started back to school and have been swamped with homework, and I just now had time to work on the story. Anyways here is a new chapter for those of you still reading this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

After that, Natsu grabbed my bag and while I protested lead, us all back to the pack. When we came upon the rest of the pack, only a few people noticed at first, but that soon changed as multiple wolves started yelling,

"What is she doing here?"

"Natsu why did you bring her here, don't you know she is dangerous!"

At that point a tiny old man showed up and said,

"Oi brats, shut up!" he said, and once it was quiet he continued to say, "Now Natsu, tell me what's going on here."

"Well Gramps, me, Erza, and Gray were patrolling the other day, and I smelled this strange scent, but no one else did so we dismissed it. Then when we were done with the patrol we went to sleep, and then the next morning I woke up in Lucy's den. She told me that because I smelled her, she took me to her den, and then she lead me back to our territory, when Erza and Gray found us, they chased her back to her den, and then I showed up and told her to come and join our pack, because we could protect her." Natsu said, and when he was done, he leans over to me and said, "That's Makarov our alpha."

"Who is she?" Makarov said

"She is the Golden wolf, the one that the council told us to look out for." Erza said before anyone else could.

After that whispers could be heard coming from everywhere, but then someone spoke out, and said,

"We can't let her stay here!"

"Yeah, let's turn her in, we don't need any more trouble!" said someone else

That was when Makarov spoke up, saying,

"Shut up! Now since when has Fairy Tail, been afraid of trouble?"

"Never!"

"Alright then, child, will you please follow me to my den, we can talk there."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Again sorry for the late update, I'll try to update more often, but no promises. As always R &R, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok so, I'd just like to say that I am so sorry for not updating any of the stories I'm writing. So the reason, I haven't been updating this story in particular is because of two things. The main reason is that I have no ideas, I had some when I first asked to adopt this story, and then when I got the story they just left me, so I am asking anyone who still reads this, that if you have anything you would like see happen to Fairy Tail or even Team Natsu then please shot me a PM or review, I will consider all suggestions.**

 **The second reason is because I have had no will power to write anything, and as a side note, people reviewing, even just saying great chapter or whatever, actually helps me write faster because I at least know that someone is reading this and I am not just talking to an empty room. Lastly, I will try to update this story as soon as I can, but no promises as to when that will be.**

 **Once again I am so sorry for the lack of updating, I will try to do better. Bye for now XD.**


	5. (Author's Note): Goodbye

**Hey guys, so i don't even know how long it has been since I even got on this story. Anyways I do know that I will be discontinuing this story. So to anyone who actually still reads this/hopes for an update, I am sorry but there will be no more updates.**

 **Ok that's it, bye guys. *waves***


End file.
